What's a Lifetime to a Demigod?
by SaxyGirl
Summary: Maui comes to the hard realization that as a demigod, there are some things he can't do for or with Moana. The dilemma is how to change that.


_So... I only recently watched Moana (OMG how did I not watch this movie sooner?). Anyway, this little plot bunny was hopping around so I wrote it out. I hope I did everybody justice. Enjoy! Oh! And I own none of the characters. They all belong to Disney. Yay Disney! All hail the Mouse!_

 _lllll_

Maui frowned as he watched Moana talk to the newest visitors on the island. They had arrived a few days before and their Chief had been meeting with Tui in private almost every day. The whole thing was very suspicious, so Maui had transformed into a hawk and was _not_ hiding in a nearby tree and was _not_ spying on Moana where she stood on the beach with the Chieftain's son. He just happened to like that tree.

Maui's eyes narrowed as the Chieftain's son tucked a flower over Moana's ear and she smiled at him. "Stupid boy," Maui muttered. "Those are my smiles." A parrot on a nearby branch squawked at him. "They are too my smiles you stupid bird," he snapped. The Chieftain's son said something that made Moana giggle and Maui growled and took off from the tree, landing with a flourish behind the other man.

"Maui!" Moana cried, abandoning the conversation to hug the demigod. Maui returned the gesture, shooting the other man a cocky grin.

He released her and wrapped a curl around his finger, showing the visitor just how familiar he was with Moana. "Hey Curly," he said, his grin softening for her. The other man cleared his throat and Moana started.

"Maui, this is Tao. His family are visiting. Tao, this is Maui," she stated, as if being best friends with a demigod was nothing. Maui flexed and gave Tao his toothiest grin. Tao dipped his head in acknowledgement but otherwise did not seem impressed by Maui's display. Maui frowned.

"Curly," he said looking back at her. "I'm thinking it might be a good time to go back and visit Te Fiti. It's been a few years and even goddesses get lonely. Up for a sail?"

Moana's face fell and she sighed. "You know I would normally love to Maui, but I promised my father I would stay until Tao and his family left. Maybe after?" She gave him a hopeful look. Disappointment fell in Maui's gut like a stone, something telling him that if he waited he would lose Moana forever, but he pushed it away.

"Sure Mo, after is fine. How long will they be here?" he asked. Moana's brow creased and she glanced at Tao who shrugged slowly. Maui threw on a grin and tugged Moana's hair again. "Ah, what's it matter to a demigod, right?" Before Moana could answer Sina's voice echoed over the island, calling for her. "Go on Curly, I'll be around when you're done." Maui assured her. Moana hugged him again and then took off after her mother's call.

"You know it will never happen." Maui glanced at Tao who was staring after Moana with a look on his face that made Maui want to launch him into the ocean. His dark eyes flickered back to the demigod. "Surely you realized that?"

"Careful bub, you don't know who you're talking to," Maui growled, hand flexing on the handle of his hook.

Tao snorted and crossed his arms, arching a brow at the other man. "I know exactly who I'm talking to. The great Maui. Shapeshifter. Hero of all. _Demigod_." Maui's eyes narrowed at the way Tao emphasized the last word. "Which is exactly why it will never happen."

He shoved his hook under the other man's chin. " _What_ will never happen?" he snarled.

Tao chuckled and it made Maui's skin crawl. The only reason he kept from decking the punk was because he was pretty sure it would upset Moana. "You and Moana," Tao said. "You're a demigod. She's a mortal. Even if she did, by some miracle, care about you the way you obviously do about her, you two could never be together." Maui's face curled in anger the longer the man talked. Tao continued, apparently oblivious to the vengeful demigod he was standing next to. "Think about it. She will eventually grow old and you won't. What will you do then? When she is too weak to walk, let alone sail? Will you stay? Will you be by her side and watch her die, leaving you here? Alone?" Tao's words cut at Maui's heart and he swallowed, keeping the look of anger on his face.

"And what about her?" Tao continued. "How will she feel to watch you still youthful and strong, able to sail and fly and travel the ocean? Will she still love you, or will she eventually come to resent you and everything you stand for?" Tao slapped Maui on the shoulder and Maui was so caught up in his thoughts he did not react. "Best to just leave now. Let one of us mortals have her."

Maui's eyes narrowed and he jerked his shoulder away from the other man. "Mortal like you?" he snapped.

Tao smirked. "Exactly like me." Maui growled, hook lighting up in his grip as he turned to face the other man. Whatever actions he was going to take were stalled when he spotted Moana making her way back towards them, an anxious look on her face.

Despair grew in Maui's gut as she neared them, her eyes refusing to meet his, instead focused steadily on the ground beneath her feet. "Tao," she said softly, glancing up at him. "I need to speak with Maui please. Alone."

Tao placed his hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin, drawing her face up to his. "Of course, Moana. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and she gave him a weak grin back. Maui's hands clenched into fists to keep him from snatching her away from the other man. Tao shot Maui a cocky smirk and then walked back towards the village.

Maui turned back to Moana. "Mo, is everything okay?" he asked.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, turning to look at the ocean. "I can't go with you to Te Fiti," she said and the words hit him like a fist in the gut. "Tao… is not leaving, at least, not without me." She walked towards the water and he watched her back, the manta tattoo that stretched along her shoulders shifting with her movements. "His family came… he wants to marry me," she said finally.

Maui's mouth flapped open and shut as he tried to figure out what to say in response to that. Finally he settled for, "And what, you want to marry him? That guy? I mean… have you _looked_ at him?"

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Of course I have Maui," she snapped. "He's… nice and enjoys wayfinding as well."

"So what?" Maui retorted. "You're just… what settling for this guy or something? I don't… why him? Why now? You don't even need to get married!"

She pivoted abruptly, hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Of course I don't _need_ to get married!" she told him. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to! I want… I want somebody to travel with me, to navigate the ocean with me, gaze at the stars, enjoy the beauty of this world as we find it."

"You already have somebody!" Maui yelled. "You have me! We do all of that together!"

She shook her head, arms moving dramatically as her voice rose. "Sometimes, and then you leave! You disappear and I never know when you'll be back and… I want more than that." Her arms dropped to her sides. "I want more than a friend Maui, I want… I want a lover!" He could see tears gathering in her eyes. "Somebody to hold and who will hold me and someday..." She trailed off and shrugged, rubbing one hand up and down her arm, her eyes dropping down to the sand as she blinked back the tears. "Someday I want children." She sighed, the fight dropping out of her. "You can't give me that," she said quietly. "You're… you're Maui and I'm… just a mortal."

Maui swallowed hard, emotions rolling through him so rapidly he could not grasp any of them. His hands found her shoulders. "Mo, you're so much more than just a mortal." His voice was weak and he was surprised to find tears in his eyes as well. "Please don't do this."

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," she whispered and he could see the teardrops hitting the sand at her feet. "I'm sorry Maui." She turned and started back to the village and Maui reached after her.

"Moana. Moana please!" he called, falling to his knees as pain wrenched through his chest. She kept walking, shoulders shaking with her sobs and he fell back, sitting on his heels, hand absently reaching up to feel his skin, certain he was bleeding the pain was so terrible. The skin over his heart was smooth and undamaged and he sucked in several sharp breaths in order to calm himself down.

Maui had no idea how long he sat on the beach staring after her, he just knew that when he stood night had fallen and stars were spread over the black sky. He wiped his face off and turned to the ocean, ignoring Mini Maui where he was pouting amongst the tattoos, staring longingly at Mini Moana. "I guess… I guess I'm not wanted here anymore," he murmured. He let out another long sigh and then started towards his canoe, unsure of where he was going to sail, just knowing he needed to go away. He climbed aboard and pushed off, rolling his eyes with the ocean surged and deposited him back on the sand.

"I don't know why you're doing this," he said to the water. "She is the one who sent me away. Take it up with her." He angrily shoved the canoe back out to sea and was again pushed back on shore. "Fine, you wanna play it that way? We'll play it that way." He grabbed his hook and turned into a hawk, taking off high over the water. It rolled beneath him and then a long stream shot up, catching him midflight and dragging him back to shore. He fell, coughing and back in his human form. He stood on the beach and planted his hands on his hips, glaring at the ocean. "She doesn't want me!" he snarled. "Just let me leave! Why are you making this so difficult?"

The response he received was a face full of water. He frowned, pushing his drenched hair back from his face. "Seriously." He pointed at the village "Go splash her. She is the one who is being unreasonable. I don't want to leave. She told me to go."

A thump on the chest drew his attention and he glanced down at Mini Maui. He was fighting his way across the tattoos towards Mini Moana. She stood on the edge of an island, one hand extended towards him. Maui frowned. "You mean… she _doesn't_ want me to leave?" he questioned. Both of the inked personas nodded at him. "But… she told me…" He looked up at the village. He was certain the announcement of the wedding had been made based on the celebration he could hear going on. He faced the ocean again. "She told me what she wants and that… I can't give it to her because I'm a demigod and she's a mortal…" He trailed off, eyes widening. The ocean waves lapped at his feet in encouragement. "Not because she doesn't want me," he exhaled. On his chest Mini Maui jumped in triumph.

"So what do I _do_ about it?" he asked aloud, staring up at the skies. Mini Maui smacked his own forehead and then clambered along the tattoos poking Maui until he paid attention. "Te Fiti? What does she have to do with…" His eyes glanced down at his hook. "Oh." A look of determination flickered across his face and he nodded. "Okay. Te Fiti." He climbed back on his canoe and then looked at the water. "Are you going to throw me back up here, or help me get there so I can get back before she's married?" he asked.

In response the ocean surged, knocking him off his feet. The canoe traveled quickly across the water and Maui clutched the mast, holding on tight as it moved so fast he was nearly flying over the waves.

By sunrise he had reached the shores of Te Fiti and he climbed off the canoe, not ashamed to kiss the ground in relief. He looked back at the ocean. "That was a little more help than I wanted," he muttered. It burbled happily in response and he rolled his eyes and turned back to the island, wandering along the shore, completely uncertain of where to begin.

"So, hey. Te Fiti," he started, hoping that the goddess could hear him. "It's me, Maui. You know, the one who stole your heart then brought it back?" His eyes turned to the sand as he paced. "You remember the girl who helped me with that? Moana? Well, I mean she's not a girl anymore. It has been a few years since we've visited. Sorry about that by the way, meant to come sooner but got busy with demigod business. You know how it is." The ocean splashed him and he jumped and glared at it momentarily. "Right. Here's the thing. So, that girl. Woman. Moana… Well she's uh. Turns out she's getting married. Soon. And the guy she is marrying is…" He rubbed his chin and frowned. "Well he actually seems like a decent guy, but the thing is he doesn't really _know_ her. Not like… not like somebody else does. You know, somebody who maybe, traveled with her? Crossed into Lalotai with her and saved the world with her?"

The ocean splashed him again and he huffed. "Fine, somebody like me, okay!" he yelled, shooting another angry look at the water. "Somebody like me," he repeated softer. "I… I really… care about her. And the thought of her not being around. Well, it hurts." He rubbed his chest again, over the dull ache in his heart. "I don't like it. I don't like that idea. So I want… well I was hoping…" He sighed again and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, you gave me my powers, made me a demigod. So I was wondering… Can you…" He looked pleadingly at the foliage. "Can you take it back?" he asked, holding his hook up like an offering. "Can you make me mortal?"

Behind him the ocean went silent as if it was not expecting that and he frowned, wondering what it had thought he would do. Before him the plants began moving and his attention turned back to the island. Vines snaked across the ground, rising up before him. He swallowed and held the hook to them. "Please," he said. "Take it back." There was no movement for several seconds and then they wrapped around the hook and pulled it into the foliage.

"Is that… is that it?" he asked. "I don't feel any different." He looked over and spotted a large stone sitting on the beach and a thought crossed his mind. He walked up to it and grabbed the bottom, grunting as he tried to pick it up. Even with all his strength he was only barely able to lift it and not for a long time. He collapsed against it and grunted. "Okay. This… is going to take some getting used to," he said. "But it's worth it right?" he glanced down at Mini Maui who was pointing at Mini Moana. "Right. For Mo." He nodded to reassure himself and then went back over to his canoe. He gave the ocean a wary glance. "I'd like help back to Motunui, but maybe not so quick. I am mortal now ya know."

A wave rolled onto the sand, gently shifting the canoe and he nodded. Before he could climb on a vine wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He looked down at it and saw that dangling from the end was a pair of bands, both made of blue green stone, one large and one tiny. He took them and curled his hand closed around them. "Thank you, Te Fiti," he whispered and then he climbed onto the canoe and pushed off. "Let's go!"

The voyage back was rapid, but not nearly as quickly as the first trip and Maui situated himself in the middle of the canoe, studying the two rings Te Fiti had gifted him. They were made of stone similar to her Heart and each had a small swirl engraved on it. Maui felt his own heart return to normal in his chest and clutched them tightly, hoping he would get back to Motunui in time.

It was midafternoon the next day when he guided his canoe up on the beach. There were several others already there and he frowned wondering why there were so many. Quick steps took him across the beach and up into the village, which he found completely empty. He frowned, wishing for a moment he could still transform into a hawk. The sound of drum beats rang out and he followed the noise.

He tumbled to a stop when he burst into a large clearing, filled with every member of the village and a large amount of visitors, he assumed from Tao's village. In the center of the gathering stood Tao and two people Maui decided were his parents, along with Sina and Tui. He swallowed as all eyes turned to stare at him.

"Maui?" Moana's voice came from behind him and he spun, unable to keep his jaw from dropping open. Her hair had been styled, twisted into something intricate with flowers tucked into the loops and curls. The dress she wore was gorgeous, obviously made for special occasions and he swallowed again when he realized he had just walked in on her wedding to Tao. He prayed to all the gods he could think of that she was not married yet. "What are you doing here?" she asked and he could see pain and fear lurking in her eyes.

"Mo, I…" he trailed off and his eyes flickered over her from head to toe again and he gave her a half grin. "You are beautiful," he said and she flushed, darting a glance around at those close enough to overhear them.

"Maui, I thought I told you to leave," she hissed. "I'm getting married to Tao today and you are interrupting it!"

"So you're not married yet?" Maui said, loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. She jerked her head and he shot a smug grin back at Tao. "Good," he continued. "I'm not too late."

"What is going on here?" Tao's father demanded. "Who is this man?"

"Yes, Moana," Tui's voice was carefully controlled as he looked between Moana and Maui, but Maui could hear the anger. "What is going on here?"

Tao rolled his eyes. "The demigod can't handle the fact that he lost to a mortal. That's all," he commented. "Come along, Moana. Just ignore him. He'll leave eventually."

Maui glared at him. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," he snarled.

"Maui, please. You need to go," Moana hissed, tugging at his arm. He pulled it free and looked at her. She begged him with her eyes to not make this worse than it was and he gripped the rings in his hands tighter.

"No. You will hear me out Moana of Motunui," he declared and she huffed. "I think you owe me that much."

"Maui," she whined and he arched a brow at her and she groaned softly. "Fine. Say what you will, but I don't think it will change things."

He grinned. "You know how much I like a challenge," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled and then bit her lip, casting a nervous glance at the people gathered behind them. Maui ignored them. "Moana of Motunui," he started. "I am Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, Hero of all and I am here to declare my love for you." Moana's mouth dropped open and he heard the crowd gasp. "Two days ago we stood on that beach." He pointed and then glanced behind him. "That beach," he amended, moving his hand, "And you told me you want somebody to travel with, to navigate the ocean with, gaze at the stars with, to enjoy the beauty of this world with." He broke eye contact with her to toss another smirk at Tao. "All things that you and I already do together. Frequently." His eyes returned to her and his face became serious. "And you also told me you want more than that. More than a friend to travel with. You want a lover. Someone to hold you and enjoy you. Someone to start a family with." He stepped towards her, one hand reaching up to brush along her cheek, wiping away the tears that had started falling. "And you said that all those were things I could not give you." His voice had dropped some and his eyes searched hers.

"But you are wrong." He spoke louder so the crowd could hear him again. The look of anguish on her face twisted towards annoyance. "I can give you all that you desire if you will have me." He swallowed hard, throwing it all in as he dropped to his knees and her hands rose to cover her mouth. "I am here before you now, Moana of Motunui, no longer Maui, Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, Hero of all. I am now Maui, mortal human who wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with you, if you'll have me."

He opened his hand, showing her the two rings. One hand fell from her face to gently brush against them. "Mortal?" she whispered.

He nodded, head dropping a little, unable to look at her any longer in case she rejected him. "I traveled to Te Fiti and asked that she take my hook and my powers. I asked her to make me mortal because a life without you is no life," he answered. Silence fell around them for several moments and he dared to look up at her. She was staring at him with a strange look on her face, one hand still resting on the rings he held. He grinned at her and winked. "C'mon Mo. What've you got to lose?" She rolled her eyes and he saw the reluctant smile tugging at her lips and he took that as a good sign. "Marry me?"

She choked out a laugh and then threw herself at him and he barely had time to catch her and close his hand over the rings as they toppled back onto the ground. "Of course I'll marry you!" she declared, kissing him soundly.

Applause broke out through the crowd and she pulled away from him, a blush lighting up her features. He stood and lifted her easily and together they faced the crowd. Tui and Sina were talking to Tao's parents and Tao himself walked up to the couple. Maui couldn't help but grin at the other man.

"That's cheating," Tao muttered, crossing his arms. "How could anybody else ever do something as romantic as giving up demigod status?"

"Hey, what Maui wants, Maui gets," he responded with a wink.

Moana elbowed him in the gut. "You don't have anything yet so watch it. I can always change my mind." She gave him a smile to show she was teasing and he could not keep from returning it. "I am sorry, Tao," she murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it. It took everything within Maui to keep him from ripping her hand away from the other man's.

Tao shrugged. "I can't say that I'm surprised. Even that idiot chicken could tell you two were head over heels for each other." He looked between them and sighed. "I hope you have long and happy lives."

"Thank you," Moana responded and then elbowed Maui again.

"Uh, thanks," he said. Tao gave him an amused look and then went to join his family.

Tui approached, a frown across his face. "Well, Tao's parents have been… surprisingly understanding about this whole thing. So…" He glanced back at Sina and she waved her hands in encouragement, a wide smile on her face. "Well, we're all here and set up for a wedding. You wanna just get to it?" Maui blinked and then grinned, wrapping an arm around Moana to pick her up and haul her towards the center of the group. "I'll take that as a yes then," Tui muttered as he followed them, chuckling softly.

 _lllll_

"Stop that, I can do it myself," Moana declared, slapping away her grandson's hands. "I'm old, not invalid or dead."

"Sorry Gramma," he responded, stepping back and curling his hands behind his back to keep from reaching for her again. Moana carefully navigated her way off the canoe, moving slower than usual but with a strength she had held for years.

"I told you she was stubborn," Maui murmured. He had clambered off first, still able to get around rather well despite the many years he had lived. His hair, now white with age, was pulled away from his face and he smiled as he watched Moana finally climb onto the beach and adjust her skirt.

"I heard that," she grumbled at him. He grinned and slipped an arm around her shoulders, glancing over at the boy.

"We'll be back soon," he said, ruffling the young man's hair.

"I'll wait, Granpa," he responded, settling against the edge of the canoe. Maui nodded and the two of them started into the jungle, the leaves and vines bending back to make a path for them and closing behind them. They slowly ventured to the cave at the center of her island, where Te Fiti's Heart resided. When they reached it Moana sat with a happy sigh, Maui settling down next to her.

"Te Fiti," Moana said, leaning against the stone wall. "I know I have thanked you before many years ago," she started, a fond smile twisting across her face as she remembered the trip she and Maui had made the day after their wedding to thank the Goddess for allowing them to be together. "But I just felt like I needed to thank you again. You were there, at the start of our life together. It is only right you are here, at the end."

Maui's face dropped and he reached for Moana. "Mo, what?"

He settled her next to him and she smiled up at him. "It's time Maui, can't you feel it? We're both so tired. It's time to rest. Our children and grandchildren are strong, good people. They will carry on without us."

Maui swallowed and stroked her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure?" he asked softly. She nodded, curling against him with a familiarity born of years spent side by side. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Moana of Motunui."

"And I you, Maui. Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and see, Hero of all," she replied.

He chuckled. "How many times must I tell you, I am just Maui of Motunui now?"

"At least once more," she responded as her eyes drifted shut. Maui wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the darkness with her.

On the beach Tui sat leaning against the canoe, waiting patiently for his grandparents to finish and return. Before him the island moved and he scrambled backwards, mouth falling open as Te Fiti rose from her slumber and smiled down at him. "T-Te Fiti!" he gasped and then fell forward, kneeling and bowing before her. He barely stopped the shriek that wanted to escape when she scooped him up in her large hand. Resting in her palm next to him, winking in the sunlight, were his grandparents matching rings. He smiled sadly and scooped them up. "Thank you, Te Fiti," he said, glancing up at her. "I will let my family know." She lifted him closer and her eyes closed, head tilting forward in a move he recognized from his Gramma Moana. He returned the gesture and their foreheads pressed together briefly and then she placed him back on the beach. "Thank you again," he repeated, securing the rings on his canoe before he pushed away from the island, watching as Te Fiti curled back up and disappeared.

Around him the ocean surged with life, a large school of rays the most prominent rising up beneath his canoe and helping him along. Overhead birds began to fill the sky calling joyously. Tui dipped his hand into the water to test the current and adjusted his heading, content in knowing that wherever Moana and Maui were now, they were together and happy.


End file.
